Saving You Again
by Sounds of War
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had one mission, kill Alfred F Jones. Who know he would end up committing treason for the man. Other pairings include, Francis and Victoria. Please Review! X3 Thank you!
1. Those Eyes

I had one mission, kill Alfred F. Jones. Kill him and go home. I scanned the battle field but, found nothing, but dead lifeless bodies, reeking of death. I held my gun steady ahead of me in case they weren't really dead.

My eyes darted to a pile crates as one fell. I broke out in a brisk jog toward the suspicious movement. I moved stealthily around then and found him. I aimed my gun at him then he turned those blue eyes onto me.

"Shoot me. Do it now!" He yelled at me and I jumped a little. He fell to his knees in the mud in front of me and I pointed my gun at him. I was about to fire when he looked at me again. I froze and my stomach turned in a strange way. I couldn't do it. I willed myself to pull the damn thing. I dropped my gun.

His eyes fell and tears streaked down his cheeks. I pitied the man, why couldn't I just shoot the git!

"I don't want to be here either." I heard myself say, I was tired of killing, of hearing the screams of men everywhere ringing in my ears. His eyes turned up to mine and my stomach clenched. 'Stop doing that!' I yelled at myself.

"I wanted to be the hero... But, I just fucked everything up. I led them into trap and now they are all dead!" He said, his voice cracking. His accent was so weird and strange to me.

"I won't kill you..."

"Why not?!" He cried. I didn't know the answer myself.

"I just can't..." I said quietly. He slumped on top of me and my heart thumped loudly in my chest and my cheeks grew hot.

"B-bloody hell man!" I stutter but, make no motion to move. He felt warm against me and my heart stopped beating.

"I-I am Arthur Kirkland." I said to him and he shut his eyes.

"Your voice is calming."

"What are you getting at?!" I yelled and he chuckled. Why was I getting like this? It was so unfamiliar and it hurt.

"Go back to your base." I order strongly. He jerked up.

"I can't! They will hate me!"

"It isn't safe out here, go." I say again. Just then the grey sky erupted in thunder and a steady rain began to fall.

"Meet me here tomorrow!" he calls to me. I meant to deny instantly but, didn't.

"F-fine." I ended up saying, and grabs my gun and walks away without a backwards glance. My clothes were soaked through and I was chilled to the bone. I stopped walking and stood there, letting the icy rain pelt my messy blond hair. Alfred kept popping into my mind, making my head spin and heart pound.

Back at base:

"KIRKLAND!"

"Yes sir?"

"Did you complete your mission?" my sergeant asks.

"No, sir..."

"WHY NOT SOLIDER?!" he yelled at me.

"I couldn't find him sir." After that, he let me go and I laid in the small bed in my two bed tent. I heard the harsh wind blowing against the walls. I continued to just stare at the ceiling.

One name repeated itself in my mind all through the night. Alfred F. Jones...


	2. The Man Who Was Followed

I woke early in the morning. I could feel his warmth still in my lap, those blue eyes staring up at me. I wiped the hated thoughts from my mind and got ready for the day. My roommate Francis, didn't come home last night. 'He was probably with the girl he always talks about from town. The pig.' I thought to myself.

I was tying my boots when my French roommate sauntered in, dazed. I hadn't seen him like that before, he always walked in yaking about his brilliant night he had with a girl he would never see again. This time was different.

"What is this feeling Arthur?" He asked and I coughed, covering the regontion on my face.

"What are you talking about frog?" I ask when I recovered.

"She is beautiful..."

"You say that about every girl Francis." I mumbled, 'should I tell him about Alfred? No.' I decided.

"Victoria is different! Mon ami! She is the one!"

"M-hm." I say incoherently.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know.""You can tell me!" he begs.

"I met someone..." I said sheepishly.

"That's great!"

"NO! No, it's not!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?" he said as he cocked his head.

"It's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones..." I said quietly. Even saying his name sent shivers down my back.

"The soldier you were supposed to kill?"

"Yeah..." I said, putting my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing my friend, Love is Love!" He preached to me.

"I do not love him!" I spit back. He laughs, "Well you like him, no?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." I snort and he tousles my hair.

"Get off me Frenchy!" I yelled and pushes him away. He laughed louder and I stalked out of the tent.

"Go after him!" Francis yelled after me. My face grew redder as I stomped through the camp.

"Hey Arthur! Kill that son of a Bitch!" Some of the guys yelled at me. Angry quivers shot down my spine at them. What do they know about him?! Hell I don't even know, what am I saying? I argued with myself.

The farther from the base, the better I felt. But at the same time, I was extremely nervous. I wondered the battle field for awhile in search.

"Arthur!" I heard a familiar voice that made my heart flutter.

"Hello Alfred." I said formally and there he stood, wearing a brown bomber jacket and glasses. His blue eyes set fire to the browns around us, making my blood stop circulating.

"You came!" he exclaimes as he incicled his arms around me tightly. My body went rigid from his sudden warmth. And I loved it.

"Yes, yes. Now, let go."I told him. When he finally did he smiled at me. His stupid crooked smile made goose bumps rise on my arms.

"Did you eat today?" he asked, worry pulling down the corner of his lips.

"Why?" I asked suprised.

"Well, you spared my life yesterday, and ya know, wanted to uhh... thank you! It isn't poisoned or anything!" he said quickly, red spreading slightly on his cheeks. I laughed at him. "I know we were supposed to me enemies but, I don't want to!" he stammered.

"It is fine, I believe you."I said, following him around the corner were he froze. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Arthur, run." he said.


End file.
